Temptation
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: The pain. The torture. The blood. And the feeling of ecstasy after every cut. She refused to give in. She refused to be tempted by such sadistic means of convincing. But it felt great. He was a living temptation. Should she betray her village and join them? Was there even an option anymore? HidanxSakura
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The ground beneath her shook causing her to lose her balance. She fell with a thud, trying to determine what had caused the momentary unstable rocking of the earth. Slowly, she stood up and made her way outside her home. It would seem she was not the only one to experience the unexpected rocking of the earth. There were people running about, clearly panic striken.

Deciding what would be the best course of action, Sakura ran to the villagers, explaining that it was nothing but a minor earthquake. But she knew it was none of that. There was a massive chakra that ran underground during that short movement. It could have been an attack on the village, but it seemed to only pass by. She could barely sense the destructive force behind the chakra signal, meaning it was either dying, or it was far from the village.

A movement on the rooftop of a nearby home caught her attention. A man in a mask. An ANBU nodded to her before disappearing. It was a message from the Hokage, and almost immediately, Sakura ran towards the direction of the tower. Something was wrong, and something about that chakra was familiar, but she could not quite put her finger to it.

When she made it to the hokage tower, she found a handful of shinobi in her teacher's room. Team Kakashi (except for Naruto who was currently training) , former Team Asuma, as well as Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee, were all present. Shikamaru was standing in front of Tsunade's desk, flicking the lighter that once belonged to his deceased sensei on and off. Slowly, Sakura made her way through the crowd, standing between Kakashi and Sai.

Certain that all requested shinobi were present, Tsunade cleared her throat, "Now, as you are all aware of, a few moments ago, there was a massive chakra that traveled underground, strong enough to move the earth itself. This has caused a panic amongst the villagers, assuming it was an immediate and unexpected attack upon our village. However, I have asked a few of our shinobi to assure the villagers that there is no attack being placed upon our village."

Kakashi took a step back, leaning against the window, hands in his pockets, "The question is, whose chakra was it that every shinobi in the village felt?" His visible eye traveled among the group before him, three whose bodies grew rigid at his question.

Shikamaru turned to them, walking to stand beside the hokage's desk, "Ino, Choji, and I are familiar with the chakra. It has been three years, but I can't ever forget that chakra." He gritted his teeth, "Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki. The one who killed Asuma-sensei. I checked, just to make sure, and sure enough, there was a disturbance in our clan's land. Hidan is no longer in th e hole I left him to die in."

"Get a grip on yourself Shikamaru. Don't let your anger blind you from the matter at hand," Tsunade took a deep breath. She knew just what Asuma's students must feel, but that would only interefere with the mission she had in mind. "We know that the Akatsuki are still after Naruto and the nine-tails inside him, but he's currently trianing."

"We can't just let him run around freely! If we have to kill him again, we will! Anything to justify Asuma-sensei's death!" Choji clenched his hands into fists. Ino placed her hand on his shoulder., trying to calm him down. She, too, was upset about the news, but new better to keep her emotions in check.

Kakashi interrupted them, "You want us to gather intel on this."

Tsunade nodded, "Team Kakashi, I want you to head to the direction where the chakra signature was headed, take Kiba and Neji with you. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Lee, there is a rumored shrine, where Hidan is said to come every so often to pray, I want you four to head over there, ask any neighboring village regarding that shrine and what the Akatsuki member have to do with it. If you encounter him, do not engage in battle unless Team Kakashi arrives for backup. Actually, Sakura, I want you to go with Shikamaru's team. The possibility of them engaging in battle is higher. A medic would be wise to take."

"Alright. Let's all meet at the village gates in one hour," Kakashi said before they were all dismissed. When all the younger shinobi left the room, Kakashi turned to the Hokage who was rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger. "Lady Hokage—"

"I know, Kakashi. I have the same feeling, but there is not much we can do. We have to address this problem as soon as possible. One more thing, have one of your summons accompany Shikamaru's team."

* * *

Sakura was not sure how they got to the situation they were currently in. One moment Shikamaru was discussing their strategy when a large blade cut through the bushes they were hidden behind. Her shirt was cut across from the back, barely escaping the large scythe that attacked them. Now, she was breathing heavily, glaring at the violet eyes of the silver haired man that Ino had identified as Hidan of the Akatsuki.

"Sakura, be careful! All he needs is a drop of your blood, and you're good as dead!" Sakura positioned herself for an attack, but rethought her actions. The man was both a long range and short range fighter, being able to extend his weapon.

The Akatsuki member let out a laugh, "Damn right you brats! You're all fucking dead!" His eyes snapped to Shikamaru, "You! You're going to make the perfect sacrifice to Lord Jashin! You're going ot fucking pay for what you fucking did to me, brat!" He launched himself to attack, extending the chain on his scythe to attack Shikamaru.

The shadow manipulation ninja managed to dodge to attack, hiding behind the shadow of a tree. Sakura lurched forward, gathering chakra in her fist, aiming to land a solid punch on the enemy, but only to be met with the concrete ground. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, barely able to jump back to avoid the scythe. Lee was soon beside her for support. They were pretty useless in this battle, being both short range fighters.

"Sakura, retreat. We have to wait for Kakashi to get here!" Shikamaru clenched his teeth. As much as he wanted to attack, he simply could not go against the Hokage's orders. He hoped that Pakkun would be able to return soon with Kakashi. It was different this time, and he could feel it. The Akatsuki's attacks were instantaneous, one following after the other, not giving him enough time to think. Ino had to restrain Choji from going on a rampage, he was not thinking as clearly as he should be, and Lee and Sakura were trying to stall until Kakashi arrived with his team.

"Hidan," Shikamaru's eyes snapped to the trunk of a nearby tree, just behind the Jashinist. A figure emerged from the tree, half black and half white, with extensions on either side of his head that looked similar to a venus fly trap. He could only guess it was another Akatsuki member judging by the black cloak with red clouds.

"The fuck do you want Zetsu?" The silver haired man seemed annoyed.

"Our objective has changed. **Grab the girl, take her to the base.**"

For a moment Shikamaru thought Ino was in danger, until he heard Lee yell out Sakura's name. His reaction was too late , for the chain of Hidan's scythe had already wrapped around her ankle. Sakura struggled, trying to kick off the chain, but to no avail.

"Get this thing off me, bastard!" Hidan was slightly startled by the expressive word used by such a tiny little girl, but the smirk on his face only widened. He was going to enjoy torturing her once at the base. He watched as the green idiot with the unitard moved to try to help her, "No! Lee, don't! I don't want you to get caught in his jutsu! Get help once Kakashi-sensei gets here."

And before she knew it, the silver haired man had his arm wrapped around her, and it wasn't long until her vision came to a blurr, and eventually blackened.

* * *

"Wake the fuck up, bitch." Sakura groaned at the sound of a rather annoying voice. And for once it wasn't Naruto. She just wanted to lay in bed all day, in a soft matress that was too soft to be hers, and a warm blanket that was too warm and snug to be hers. Slowly, realization hit her, and she immediately sat up, but only to hit her forehead on someone elses. "What the fuck was the for?"

Sakura placed her hand over her forehead, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room. She moved her hands, expecting to be chained to the wall or the bed, but found nothing. Then, she checked on her arms and found that she had no restraints or whatsoever. The next thing her eyes met, were the same violet ones she clearly remember from her last battle. Her eyes narrowed, "Why did you take me?"

"You should fucking apologize first, bitch. Or I'm going to make you a sacrifice for Lord Jashin. And anyways, like I fucking know, I was following orders," the Jashinist took a good look at the pink haired kunoichi. She was actually quite pretty, and her body wasn't too bad either, aside from her small breasts, but that he could easily overlook.

Sakura almost growled at him. For a religious person, he sure cursed a lot. Then again, his "lord" jashin was questionable, too. "How are you still alive?" it was the once question that she tried to bite off, but failed to do so. As a medic, she knew that there was zero possibility of bringing someone back to life, without the use of reanimation.

"I'm fucking immortal that's why," he smirked, grabbing her by the chin.

Sakura jerked away, giving him a hard glare, "Don't touch me!"

The Jashinist's eyebrow raised, "What's wrong, bitch? Never got touched by a member of the opposite sex?" Sakura blushed at his question. She looked away, at the sound of Hidan's laughter, "Shit, you're a fucking virgin? That's fucking depressing."

"Shut up!" The pink haired kunoichi was on the defensive. Why was she even talking to an S-class rogue ninja? And even worse that he is part of the Akatsuki. She was lost, confused, unsure what to do and where in the ninja world she was. Now that she thought about it, where exactly was she?

Her emerald green eyes scanned her surroundings. Four, plain, white walls, a window beside the bed, a large bed with white sheets, a wooden side table with a small lamp, and a small chair, where Hidan made himself comfortable to sit in. It was all there was in the room. There were two doors, one on the wall opposite the bed, and another to its right. She assumed one of them must lead to a bathroom. "Where am I?" She looked at the Akatsuki member who finally stopped laughing.

"The base of the Akatsuki." It was all he replied before the door to Sakura's right opened. Sakura prepared to gather chakra in her fists, only to fail. Something was restricting her from using her chakra, and for once, she felt like the little girl she was back then; helpless and afraid. Her eyes narrowed at the man who walked in.

Orange hair, piercings everywhere, and eyes that held the Rinnegan. Pein entered with an expression that revealed nothing of his thoughts, "Hidan, you were sent here minutes ago to bring the prisoner to me. My patience has long reached its limit." His eyes flashed dangerously at the Jashinist who seemed to care less, but did nothing threatening glare then shifted in Sakura's direction, "Kunoichi, you're awake. Good."

It took Sakura a few moments to process what was happening. She was at the Akatsuki base, with two of the more powerful members in the same room as her. In a room where she could not use her chakra.; where she could die any moment, and where she felt weak, useless. "What do you want with me?" She barely managed to the find her voice to say her question out loud.

"Kunoichi, you serve us many purposes , which I shall define for you," Pein's voice was monotone. "First, you will heal an Akatsuki member, who was injured during amission, and from then on serve as the medic of the Akatsuki. That, is your proirity. Second, you will provide us intel on the actions of the Hidden Leaf Village. Third, you will serve as bait for the nine-tails. And lastly, you are a perfect candidate as an Akatsuki member. The student of the legendary sannin, a powerful ninja, and friend of the nine-tails jinchuuriki."

It took a few minutes for all of his words to sink in. Sakura's head fell, until she burst into fits of laughter. The two Akatsuki members only watched, and for some reason, a smile tugged on Hidan's lips.

Pein was not amused, "What do you find amusing, kunoichi?"

"It's Sakura," the medic looked up at the Akatsuki leader, eyes filled with unwavered determination, "You honestly expect me to betray my village, and more so, my best friend? I'd rather die."

The Jashinist beside her stood up, pulling out is scythe, "Your wish is my command, bitch." He licked his lips, prepared to make her his sacrifice, but a hand stopped him.

Pein did not move his gaze from Sakura, but his voice grew louder, "You will heal Konan. You will provide us with information, and you will become bait for the nine-tails jinchuuriki. Your choice does not matter. Whether you join the Akatsuki or not, is your decision. If you refuse to do as your told, you will be punished."

Then, he was gone. Sakura glared at the man beside her, who had an amused look in his eyes, "I don't care what you do to me, I will never betray my village."

* * *

It was what she decided. She was not going to help the Akatsuki. But when she was taken to an empty, white wall room with nothing but a body on a bed, Sakura's medical instincts kicked in. Konan, a beautiful, blue-haired kunoichi, was asleep. But her breathing was uneven, and ragged. Her skin was pale, almost cold, but she was not dead.

Someone pushed Sakura towards the bed, but she no longer cared who. She had to save her. Her conscience was screaming at her to do so. As soon as she regained her balance, she walked up to the bed, molding her chakra in her hands, and infused it into her body. She ignored the stares that Hidan and Pein were giving her, probably making sure she did not end Konan's life.

It was an hour before Sakura collapsed on the ground on her knees, exhausted. The female member of the Akatsuki was poisioned, but it was something she was familiar with, and could easily remove with her chakra alone, but it required all of her concentration, and almost all of her chakra.

She looked up to find piercing gray eyes looking down at her. Konan stepped out of the bed, fully recovered. And unexpectedly, she offered a hand at Sakura, which the kunoichi hesitantly took. "Sakura-san, I appreciate your help. I hope you reconsider joining the Akatsuki. Another female member would do well for me."

The medic was unable to speak. How did she know her name? And what's more, how did she know she refused to be a part of the group whose goal was to capture her best friend? Her mind was reeling with questions, but was overtaken by the feeling of guilt. Did she betray her village by healing an enemy shinobi? Of course, she did. There was no denying that. "Please, take me back to my room." It was all she could ask for. Time to think.

Someone grabbed her arm roughly. It was Hidan. He was dragging her out the door, but stopped just before they crossed the threshold. "I do hope, you reconsider, Sakura. It's that, or you will feel pain." It was Pein's voice. Another pull from Hidan. Before she could look back, the door had shut behind them.

Sakura tried to pull herself away, but she had no strength left. Only a small amount of chakra, exhausted from healing Konan. "I can walk by myself!" She growled at the sadist.

"You're the first person, aside from members of the Akatsuki, to ever speak to me that way. You're fucking asking for a death wish," Hidan only tightened his hold on him, and Sakura could not help but cry out.

"Let me go!" She pulled herself away, only to to have her hair grabbed rather tightly.

Hidan was smirking. He was amused, and he loved watching her struggle. He had urge to torture her and watch her writhe in pain. This was the first time he found anyone amusing enough not to sacrifice to Jashin. He held her by the hair, before he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers.

Sakura's eyes widened at the contact, her face flushed. She could feel everything. Everything. It was uncomfortable and too close for her liking, but she was far too weak to push him away. He was strong, and his grip on her waist was tight. She was afraid to move even an inch. Something tickled her ear. She could feel his breath on her ear, her neck, and all she could do was close her eyes and hope he did nothing more.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, Sa-ku-ra."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Hidan is my favorite Akatsuki members and I really wanted to write a story about him and Sakura. So we will see where this goes.**

**Please Review. I would really like feedback to see if I should continue this story!**

**Thank you:)**

**Review, Review, Review!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Tsunade folded her arms together, interlacing her fingers. She bit her lip, the silence stretching. No one expected an ambush from the Jashinist of the Akatsuki. Let alone by himself and still manage to go against five Hidden Leaf shinobi. When Kakashi's team arrived, Sakura and Hidan were long gone. No trace of their beloved medic, and no reason as to why she was taken.

The silence stretched on, not a single one of them knew what to say in such a situation. Sakura was missing, kidnapped; the Hokage's apprentice, student of the copy ninja, and close friend of the nine-tails jinchuuriki. If Naruto was present, he would have been long gone by now in search for her. Tsunade was prepared to take any measures to have her daughter like figure back in the village, and so was Kakashi, if the safety of the village and the shinobi world were not in their way.

At that moment, they were all thinking the same thing: Sakura was taken to be used as bait for Naruto. It was the most obvious and only conclusion they could come up with. And at this point, they were all asking the same unspoken question: Was the village willing to sacrifice probably their best kunoichi in order to protect the future of the shinobi world?

The answer was obvious to Kakashi. He would never abandon a teammate, but the question was if the others were willing to do what it takes to save one of their own. Former team Asuna is currently blinded by rage, including Shikamaru. Kakashi understood the impact of knowing the person who murdered their sensei was still alive, but at this point, there was nothing anyone can say that can stop them from seeking justice. He shook his head, the bad feeling he had just before the mission should have served as a warning, and he could not help but think that it might be his fault as to why his student was in the hands of the enemy.

"For the time being, we will ensure Naruto is kept busy with training. Kakashi," Tsunade glanced up at the copy ninja, "Make sure that Naruto does not find out about Sakura." Kakashi nodded, at the same time that Team Gai walked in. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all gave Tsunade questioning looks. "Great timing Gai. I want your team and Kiba to go back to the shrine. Find anything that might help trace Sakura's location."

Shikamaru's expression remained calm, but there was a part of him that wanted to argue with the Hokage. He wanted to finish the job he started three years ago, but he knew he could not do that in the current state he was in. Even Choji and Ino were doing their best to stay put. They could not be selfish about this, especially with Sakura's life on the line. Losing one teammate was enough, to lose another would ensure definite chaos.

* * *

"Aaagh!" Sakura screamed. She couldn't take it. It was too painful, and each time the knife cut her skin, the pain would only worsen. It was dark. Everything was dark. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep, and only to be awoken later in nothing but darkness. Her hands were tied together and her feet tied to the legs of the chair she was seated on. She was blindfolded and her chakra was drained.

"I will ask you again, Sakura," Hidan's voice echoed in her ears. "Where is the nine-tails jinchuuriki?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She refused to betray her best friend. Even if she had to go through the same torture over and over again, even if she had to die, she will die protecting the only person who protected her in his lifetime. A smile curled on her lips, "Like hell I'm going to tell you!"

Another scream escaped her lips as Hidan slowly pushed a kunai knife into her leg. She could imagine the sadistic smirk on his lips as he did so, but she refused to have her will wavered. She wanted so much to thrash and kick him, anything to stop the slow torture, but the ropes that bound her would not budge. And yet again, another scream came from her as he slowly pulled the knife from her thigh.

"Damn bitch. I thought you would have given up by now, but no worries. I enjoy hearing you scream," his face was only a few inches from hers. Sakura could feel his breath and took the opportunity to spit on his face. Hidan gramaced, grabbing her hair, "You're fucking asking for it!"

"Hidan, enough." A familiar voice resounded in Sakura's ears. Pein. It was the Akatsuki leader. "She's no good to us dead. Take her back to her room. Tomorrow is another day to get the information out of her."

She could feel the ropes releasing her, and a strong arm grip her hand tightly, dragging her out of the room. When the blindfold was removed from her eyes, she was pushed roughly on her bed. Sakura looked up at Hidan, who was wearing a satisfied grin as he looked down on her. When she looked down, she was not surprised to find that she was covered in her own blood. There were deep cuts and gashes all over her skin, and she was certain that if it continued, she would be dead before the next day came.

A hand gently caressed her leg, from her ankle to her thighs. The kunoichi looked up at the Jashinist, who licked his bottom lip as the her blood stained his own hand. She tried to back away, but her body was in too much pain to move. "I bet you enjoyed every minute of that."

Sakura bit her tongue and closed her eyes as he applied pressure on her wounds. It was too painful. Her breathing was becoming harsh, and she felt like she was dying each and every time. By the time she opened her eyes again, Hidan was over her. His Akatsuki robe was on the ground, and he was left in nothing but his shinobi pants.

She could not do anything as he leaned towards her, his tongue sliding on the exposed skin over her chest and on one of the cuts he placed on her. Her eyes widened, as his hands began to slide up her legs. With what strength she could manage, she kicked him off her, sending him flying on the wall across her bed. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Hidan stood back up, noticing the cracks left on the wall, and smirked. "I'm surprised you had that much left in you. I'm going to fucking enjoy every day in that room with you." He let out a laugh that sent shivers up her spine. Picking his cloak back up, Hidan walked towards the door, "Konan will be her in a few to heal your wounds. If you keep playing a good leaf shinobi, expect more than what you received today."

The door shut beside him, leaving Sakura panting, and weakened. She allowed herself to fall on the bed, the white covers stained red from her blood. _I promise, I am going to protect you this time, Naruto_. It was the last thought in her mind before the darkness took her.

* * *

The smell of food greeted Sakura when she finally regained consciousness. She noticed she was no longer in her shinobi outfit, but was instead wearing a red, silk, short, nightgown with embroidered lace. She blushed, a little uncomfortable at the idea of someone having to have to change her, and the dress itself. It was short. Too short.

She stretched, noticing that her injuries were gone, save for some bandages around her legs. The white sheets on her bed were replaced with new ones, seeing as the stains were gone. She hoped that it was Konan who changed her, because she trusted the blue-haired Akatsuki member more than anyone else at the moment.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Konan peeked in before entering, "Sakura-san, there's dinner downstairs. I will accompany you there."

As if on cue, Sakura's stomach growled, her cheeks glowing red with embarassment, but Konan only smiled. The pink-haired kunoichi followed her out the door, taking note of the seals that were placed on the door, and another that kept her chakra low.

The place was the last thing she expected it to be. It was just a simple home, like any other home, but far more spacious than any that she has ever seen. There were multiple rooms on the second floor, where her room was located, and a flight of stairs that led downstairs and to another floor on the other side of the hall.

When they reached the kitchen, Sakura tensed. On the massive table just before the open kitchen were all of the Akatsuki members, including those who were once dead. Her mouth dropped open. She suddenly felt as if she was running out of air.

They all turned her direction. Hidan was smirking at her. Deidara, the blonde artist that she was sure Sasuke defeated was raising his eyebrow in question, Beside him was Sasori, the puppet master that Sakura defeated years ago. Across from the partners was Kakuzu, who was busy counting ryo, and next to him was Itachi Uchiha, who say beside the sharkman, Kisame. On one end of the table was Pein, and on another was where Konan took her seat. The only ones missing were the man with the orange mask and the plant man. And the empty seat for her was right beside the man who claimed himself to be immortal.

Sakura swallowed, feeling threatened by their presence but manages to stand up straight and took a seat beside Hidan. She was not about to make herself look weak in front the most dangerous shinobi known to man. The least she could do was present herself as a strong kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf Village.

The man beside her casually placed an arm over her shoulder, which she shrugged off and followed with a glare, "I told you, don't fucking touch me."

There was a low whistle from across the table. Her eyes flickered to the blue-skinned man, who was giving her a toothy grin. "I see what the satanist was going on about earlier."

"It's Jashin you fucking fish face!" Hidan was immediately on the defense, "Say that one more time and I will not think twice about scaling that fucking fish hide of yours, you fucking freak!"

"Shut your mouth Hidan. I can't concentrate on my money," Kakuzu glowered at his once again partner.

"The fuck Kakuzu? You're supposed to fucking take my side you fucking traitor!"

Someone pulled Sakura's chair, and when she looked, she was already by the blonde haired artist's side. He placed his arm around her, pulling her close to him, "Don't let these idiots get to you, yeah? They don't know how to appreciate the presence of a lady. That night gown suites your beautiful skin, un."

Sakura blushed, but could not reply because someone yanked her from Deidara, "She's mine fucker." Hidan glared at the clay artist who seemed unaffected by his words.

"Hidan. Enough." Two words. Itachi Uchiha was intimidating and he only spoke two words, Sakura sat back on her chair. There was an awkward silence, aware that every pair of eyea was watching her every move.

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at all of them, "What? It's rude to stare!" They all raised an eyebrow, until they decided to focus all of their attention on the meal laid out before them. They were insane. Every single one of them. She may not be a psychiatrist, but she knew there was something seriously wrong with every single one of them. And while she ate with them, she was almost sure that at some point she was going into the same insanity that they were in.

When dinner was finished, the boys scattered in the house, while Sakura helped Konan clean out the table and wash dishes. Konan thanked her, and told her that she was free to roam around the first floor, but should she try to escape, she would immediately be killed. Sakura swallowed. Konan may be the kindest of the group, but she was pretty scary too.

"Hey, bitch," The leaf kunoichi inwardly groaned, there was no one else that would call her that aside from Hidan, "Come." He motioned her with his finger. Seeing as she had no other choice, Sakura followed. He led her through a door at the end of the hall. When she walked in, she found a small home theatre. A love seat, a long couch, and a large TV that was already playing a movie. There was a small coffee table and dimly lit lamps, just enough so they could see their way around the furniture. Hidan locked the door behind them.

"Lay a finger on me, and I swear I'll make sure you never have sex again." Sakura threatened as she took a seat on the chair, Hidan following after her.

"Aren't you even a little intimidated by me?"

"Why would I? You've already tortured me. You told me to expect more. So I will. There's nothing I can do."

"You can just spill the location of the jinchuuriki."

"No. I will never betray Naruto." Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously, "I will not betray my village, no matter how many times you put me through that torture. You might as well just kill me."

Hidan smirked. Never in his life did he meet a kunoichi who was not afraid to face death. She had him interested the moment she cursed at him, and only rose each time she spoke. "Damn, bitch. Let me fuck you already."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let's get something straight. I don't like you. I despise you more than I've ever despised anyone in my life. I will never succumb to you or your wishes. Put me through hell, I don't give a fuck. There's nothing you can expect out of me."

She was challenging him, he knew that much. And there's nothing more he loved than a challenge. Sakura was going to be his. She was going to forget about her village, about her friends, and she will know the excitement of killing and sacrifice, and pain.

The medic ninja chose to ignore the way Hidan placed his arm over her, his fingers traveling up and down her arm. Instead she looked at the TV screen and immediately regretted it. She has only ever seen these images in her own time, so casually suggested by Kakashi when he gave her advice regarding sexual intercourse. She vowed only to watch them once and that was it. To think the Akatsuki were just as perverted as her sensei. She screamed, grabbing Hidan's hand and flipping him onto the ground! "You're sick! Pervert!"

He cursed as the door bust open, a few Akatsuki members stopped in their tracks to laugh at the Jashinist that was on the ground. They were all surprised at the strength the kunoichi has shown thus far, earning their respect. Hidan narrowed his eyes at Sakura, "You're going to fucking regret this."

* * *

**Review Please, S'il vous plait!**

**Merci! **

**-kai-chan**


End file.
